


Demon

by ClassicKaze (Kazewrites)



Category: Fleabag (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fanfiction, Good Omens in the style of Fleabag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what to tag this as, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/ClassicKaze
Summary: Angel and Demon talk on the Eden wall.  Done in the style of Fleabag.





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so incorrect-good-omens on tumblr made a post about Crowley looking at the camera in the style of Fleabag and I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> I put Fleabag in with fandoms tag but this is a Good Omens fic.
> 
> For anyone not familiar with Fleabag, it's a comedy (also on Amazon Prime). The main character known only as Fleabag, addresses the camera a lot as she comments on her life. Almost no one has proper names but it is an amazing show.
> 
> I wrote this from Crowley (Demon) 1st POV. Anytime he addresses the camera I used italics. I used the Eden scene dialogue, trimming parts to fit with the camera view dialogue. It's not a direct copy of the script.
> 
> Hope you like it and I really hope I pulled this off...

_You ever decide to do something you think won't be a big deal only to change the course of history? Welcome to my day._

"Well that went down like a lead balloon." I say watching the two humans I just tempted leave the garden.

The anxious angel next to me seems to agree for a split second.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asks giving me a strange look.

_Mmm kind of nice looking. For an angel I mean._

"I said well that went down like a lead balloon." Honestly I'm shocked he even acknowledges me. Angels can be wankers.

"Yes, it did, rather." He replies. I can't help but notice his constant fidgeting.

_Sexually repressed. Classic signs._

"Bit of an over reaction if you ask me. First offense and all." God must have been in a pissy mood today. For some reason I find myself at ease around Angel. Maybe I'm just not used to someone actually answering my questions.

"I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyways." 

"Well it must be bad..." Angel appears confused. It's mildly adorable. Ah bless him.

_...did I just think that?_

"Or you wouldn't have tempted them into it." Angel side eyes me.

_That look is he judging me? Shit he is. Can't complain I guess. _

"They just said get up there and make trouble." To be completely honest I didn't think one small temptation would work so easily. I must be damn good.

"Well obviously you're a demon, that's what you do..."

_Again with the judging..._

"Makes you wonder what God's really planning." I have no clue, maybe Angel does.

"Best not to speculate."

_Nevermind he doesn't. Damn._

"It's ineffable." Angel replies looking smug.

_Ineffable?_

"That great plan's ineffable?" I ask. Angel continues to talk but something catches my eye. "Didn't you have a flaming sword?" It's not something you'd forget seeing, you know all fiery and whatever.

Angel panics.

"You did it was flaming like anything what happened to it?" 

_I bet he gave it away._

"I gave it away!"

"You what?"

_Knew it._

I feign shock but seeing Angel honestly so upset about those two humans and what could possibly happen to them enough that he gives away a sword. It's arousing.

_Damn he's hot. _

"I hope I didn't do the wrong thing." 

"Oh you're an angel I don't think you can do the wrong thing."

_He did the wrong thing._

Angel's eyes fill with relief. "Oh, oh thank you. It's been bothering me." Sarcasm, which I just invented, is lost on him. 

"That would be funny, if I did the good thing and you did the bad thing." He's so cute, I can't help but giggle at him. 

_I'd take him on this wall if he'd let me._

I made the Hot Angel laugh.

"No! It wouldn't be funny at all." He replies giving me a dirty look.

_It's hilarious. _

_You ever decide to do something that everyone says will probably be a bad idea but you just say fuck 'em and do it anyway? Welcome to my life. _


End file.
